Poisoned Wolf
by Grey Nightingale
Summary: When a scientist formerly employed by a deadly crime syndicate comes across Cafe Mew Mew, she unwittingly becomes an experimental subject and aiding researcher for a project unrelated to the people who want her dead.


**I. Hemlock**

"Seriously, Haibara? I never pegged you as someone who'd come to a place like this." A small dark haired boy rolled his eyes in mocking tones as he entered the childishly pink café. However brilliant a detective Edogawa Conan—or more precisely, Kudo Shinichi—happened to be, he had his nuances of immaturity and annoyance.

Of course, his mock had originated simply because the target was she. Had the one who wished to come to this place been a true child like Yoshida Ayumi, he would have been unexpectedly gentle and tolerant. Though she knew that even if the detective refused to admit it, deep inside, he likely inhibited a degree of hatred for her, resulting in their mocking streams of banter. After all, who could resist the urge to loathe the very person who destroyed and endangered everything you held dear?

She was also a murderess in a sense—the one who had created an untraceable poison that could kill people flawlessly. The only known exceptions were her and Kudo-kun, who had fortunately escaped death and been reduced to the form of a young child as a result. It was only expected for one who had so valiantly pursued the law prior to his predicament to hate her, who had only left the organization after _they_—the deadly underground crime syndicate who untraceably killed all those in their way in their pursuit for immortality—when they had killed her older sister, Miyano Akemi, to keep her inline.

Purely out of reaction, however, she let out a quiet snort at his blatant attempt to set off her nerves. "For your information, Mister Great Detective, this is merely the result of your mistreatment of your neighbor."

"Hey, I don't abuse the Professor!" He lifted his arms in what resembled surrender.

"Oh?" Her eyes narrowed, almost dangerously despite having no true ill intent, while her lips curled into a slight smirk. "It must be a miracle that he so blatantly wished to visit such a fattening, unhealthy café all concerns for his health."

"Haha," the boy monotonously let out a sarcastic laugh at her own shot of sarcasm. _Typical of Kudo-kun._

"In any case, I hope you're aware that the professor will easily surpass his daily sugar intake in such a place without being monitored." She folded her small arms across her chest, and for a moment, almost looked smug.

"Geez, I know it's for the Professor's benefit, but can't you let him take it easy sometimes." He commented to her side in a surprisingly quiet voice.

She perked slightly at the uncharacteristic behavior, allowing her eyes to meet his teasing cobalt blue, before resuming her usual decorum. While his measly attempt to defend the professor was expected, his tone was not. Regardless, allowing the Professor the leeway he had spoken of was inexcusable. "'Just once in a while' is not fine. If you keep allowing such leeway, it will become a habit where 'just once in a while' happens to be every time."

"Fine, fine, you win," she heard him say as the two settled down onto a seat beside Professor Agasa.

The older man looked to the young girl almost nervously while glancing back at his copy of the menu. That was only to be expected, though; at this point, he should have been accustomed to her restricting his diet. Clearly the action was done to his benefit, but he seemed privy to forgetting.

In fact, he looked rather hopeful as he kept glancing up at her after bobbing his head down to read the menu.

"As long as your selection contains a minimal amount of sodium and sugar, you may eat one portion of your chosen food before we leave."

He could not even quite hide his grimace at her words, but the action made her smile just a bit. This was a life she could get used to—the tranquility and normalcy of it was virtually a dreamlike state that allowed one to believe that no other world existed.

No, it would be an impossible dream. _They_ would always exist to hunt them down the moment their guards were down.

She shot the dark haired boy a glance as he scanned the pink menu in his hands. _And when it comes to that, they will get _him_._

She almost smiled wanly at the irony of her own actions. Here she was, believing that she could live in this dreamlike state of tranquility, while shuddering in fear at the very thought of _Them._ So long as Haibara Ai was not a true persona and the person that held the codename Sherry lived, she could never truly be free of their clutches.

Her gray-blue eyes focused slightly more on the childish face that held eyes too sharp and intelligent for a mere child. He read the menu in a carefree manner, as though threats were not a factor. _If it were him, he would have brushed those concerns off._

He glanced up in slight concern as his cerulean blue eyes looked into her own. "Haibara? What's wrong?"

"Nothing notable unless you wish for there to be," she responded, earning a huff of annoyance from him. She chuckled, and told him that she was kidding, just as she had always done so.

"Well, I guess I'll try the garlic bread. It doesn't seem too bad," he muttered.

"Not one for sweets, are you?"

"S-Shut up, Haibara," Kudo shot her a deadpanned glare, earning himself a mocking smile from her.

"Well, I would advise you not to bother if since we'll likely be leaving soon. Even if we weren't, the store seems to be about to close," she said, leaning back into her seat after her advance towards the dark haired boy. To her right, the grey haired, balding man seemed to shrink in his seat, eying her like a miserable pup. Hopeful eyes seemed to beg her to act as her savior.

Perhaps if she had been that hard-headed detective, she would have sympathized with the man—but she was not in any way. "Well then, I suppose we're prepared to leave now," she announced that soft clinical voice of hers the moment the older man set down the menu in defeat, hopping off the pink studded seat with delicate grace. "Unless of course, you have grown too attached to the decorative nature of this place to leave." She could tell that the boy to her left simply rolled his eyes, indicating minor irritation, even if he did not mean any offense.

"Come on, Professor, we're leaving now. They're getting ready to close." Kudo-kun glanced at the Professor, before the he stood up, defeated.

She sides of her mouth crinkled at that. Despite this pointless outing, it seemed that he understood enough about his situation to leave without consuming those foods.

Still, despite its cheerful décor, the place seemed rather ominous. Almost unsettling in the same manner that one of _their_ buildings would be.

But it couldn't be. She chuckled at the atrocity of the idea. It would be like _them_ to own pharmaceutical companies, research labs, and production farms, but a café catered towards young girls would do them little justice in their inhuman goal. As such, it would be foolish to even consider that idea.

"It's not just you." Kudo-kun's quiet voice crept up on her.

"Eh?" She turned to him in surprise, only to find his face entirely serious, as though a murder case had occurred.

"That cat decoration placed up there is odd. Even if this place's design is unique, the weight of a creation like that would take a tremendous amount of work to sustain. It would have been easier to create it from plastic instead of metal, but there's probably another reason for that material. Most likely something related to the computerized slot at the top."

"It can't be…you don't think it's—" The two of them had encountered _them _fairly recently. It wouldn't be surprise for them to create a building with observational properties to intimidate her and trap them. She had been a fool to let her guard down simply because the building had seemed innocuous and pointless, but given the Professor's tendency to indulge it sweets…

"Who knows." He shrugged somewhat nonchalantly.

Her hands reached behind her to put on her hood when Kudo-kun's own small hand stopped. She turned to him in surprise. "It'll be fine. It's most likely not _them, _and even if it is, it'll be better if you act normal."

_I certainly hope you're not wrong, Kudo-kun._ She eyed his reassuring smile warily.

At least until screams suddenly erupted from nearby. As usual, Kudo-kun ran ahead. She herself followed—it was likely a murder case.

The two not-children froze the moment they reached the scene of terror, however. There was no bloody murder where a victim was erased from the world of the living by the hands of another individual, leaving some incomprehensible dying message for Kudo-kun to decipher. A monster, not unlike those you'd expect in a Gomera movie well liked by the children swatting away at people desperately fleeing for their lives.

Kudo-kun protectively put an arm out to shield her. _But by doing so, you expose yourself to danger, fool._ She knew that he was far from defenseless with the Professor's tools, but even so, she had doubts about their effectiveness against an inhuman beast of that size.

Pressing on the dial of his shoe with a ball inflated, Kudo-kun kicked the ball at the creature at the highest setting. For a moment, the creature seemed taken aback, almost as though it had taken slight damage, but continued moving. Kudo-kun's face tightened for a moment.

Her fingers tightened inside her palm. The move had not taken down the monster, but only gotten its attention. The beast was now lunging at his small, prone form as he pushed her back.

"KU—" her own voice lashed out. No. He couldn't die just yet. Not now. If anyone should have died, it should have been her, the one whose presence would drag everyone down to the depths of hell with her. So why? Why did he bother to protect her at the cost of his own life?

A blinding light flashed. _Impossible_, she thought, staring down at the frivolous gray dress that wrapped itself around her body. Sounds were more audible, and sight this clear should be impossible for a human. Perhaps not so for another species, but this was surreal.

In her hand was a small device. It was considerably light, but heavy with weight…she knew this…

It was a gun. All organization members have been trained to use such a device from the very start. As someone born into it, it would be impossible for her to be unable to handle this device.

The creature was still about to lash at Kudo-kun. If there was anything she could do now, it was to shoot at it and divert its attention towards her. With two hands on the gun, she pulled the trigger, aiming for the creature's eyes.

Kudo-kun himself looked at her in utter shock. She herself was confused as to the impossibility of this. Such things only occurred in fantasies. After all, how could people suddenly change clothes, develop inhuman senses, and find themselves with a weapon without having encountered a magician and taken some fantastical drug?

_Unless… _Her breathing sharpened at the thought. Even if they all worked towards a single goal, it would not be inconceivable of them to work on a side project. Even more so if this was another test for their products to enable humans to reach beyond the limitations of their species.

Then, this place was indeed an extension of the organization.

Of course she should have expected them to capture her, even in a place like this. To take a hold of her, and perhaps conduct further experiments on her until they finally dispose of her for her traitorous deeds. She should not have been surprised.

The monster had disappeared from her single shot. It must have been another one of their creations. To test her or to dispose of her.

She couldn't be sure, but at this point, it was certain that she no longer had a place. If only she could have taken an antidote before this event. Perhaps then, they wouldn't be able to discover her childlike state, and he will be spared. Her eyes drifted towards that silly detective who always thought he could take down the organization.

But if Kudo Shinichi was not enough of a threat, perhaps he would be spared after all. She would now enter and surrender, ignoring the calls for her from Kudo-kun.

She could not remember when she had made it well inside the building, through employee restricted areas. But that did not matter. A while back she had truly been one of their employees.

Her breathing was still quickly paced despite her desire to still it. Holding a hand to the wall, she entered the control room. She could not even remember when the unfamiliar clothing had reverted to its original state, her gun—the only weapon she had at the time—vanished.

The figure turned, and smiled at her. That much was expected, they were expecting her presence.

"Welcome, Haibara Ai." A blonde hair boy, likely one with mixed with foreign blood like her, wearing a black sweater and vest that could only define his status as one of _them_ smiled at her.

She nearly froze at that, but it too had been expected. After all, _they_ must have done research on her alternate identity to corner her in such a manner. Even so, if this was the organization she was facing…

Smiling herself, she said, "I am the one you want. Anyone else unrelated doesn't need to die. Do we have a deal here?" _This way, Kudo-kun's life would be spared._

For a moment, confusion fumbled his expression. It couldn't be that this recruit knows of nothing. This intricate work could only be the work of the organization.

"That's something surprising you have there, Mew Hemlock."

_Hemlock. _A poisonous fruit bearing plant that may be brewed into the alcohol Hemlock bitter, not unlike Sherry, which is both bitter and sweet. _Mew_ would likely refer to this location, though his reason for saying that was not clear.

In other words, he had made a reference to her code name given to her by the organization, Sherry.

She folded her arms across her chest. "Why don't you try and introduce yourself then, if you don't seem intent on pulling the trigger?"

An eyebrow quirked at her words. "My name is Shirogane Ryou, the lead scientist of Project Mew Mew."

"I see. Perhaps that explains why you referred to me as that." It would have to be a tagline for experiments.

"Yes. It seems that your DNA was compatible with the red wolf. Because that Chimera Anima had appeared back then, there was no choice but to activate it on you."

_No choice? Does that mean that you had not originally intended to target me in this, but had conveniently done so?_ She raised a brow. "By Chimera Anima, I am assuming that you are referring to that monstrous creature that appeared out there. But how convenient of this to just appear when you had a suitable test subject nearby. Would it not be more convenient to create or deploy the creature the moment you had spotted your target?"

"Heh, I suppose you are right," he smiled, closing his eyes as he leaned back into the chair. "I would have activated the machine on you either way. It just happened that it had appeared here."

"Well? What do you intend to do now that you have me captured in your hands? To hand me over to the others, or to hold me here captive while you conduct your experiments?"

"Neither actually. You are free to leave, just take this with you." He handed her an oddly furry device that resembled an innocuous plush toy. It would not be unexpected for a child to hold such a thing. Was it a tracking device? One to record her every movement?

"It's just a robot to help you out. We'll be able to contact you that way, and in emergencies monitor your situation," he clarified.

"In other words, track my every movement to discover the identities of my accomplices, and relay this information to the rest of the organization, no?"

He seemed oddly puzzled. "None of what you mentioned, whatever you meant."

"Of course, as expected, you would conveniently keep your test subjects in the dark." She allowed herself to painfully reminisce at that. There was a time when she, the lead scientist of the miracle pill that gave people untraceable deaths—Apotoxin 4869. The very same pill that had shrunk her into this childlike state.

"Hm, now aren't you an interesting one. Even if we explained the situation to you, it's quite unlikely that you'd understand." It seemed that he smirked at her, underestimating her. It couldn't be that he was an uninformed recruit sent out for her.

"Oh? Is that truly what you believe? Perhaps you could try and see. Your little experiment to allow humans to surpass their limits may be simpler than you believe. It seems that you may have used a laser to take advantage of genetic mutation, while controlling the system to alter itself to a state much like a specific animal chosen." She did not know the procedure for certain, but from what had happened before, it was highly likely.

His eyes almost widened in surprise. "Oh? It seems that I was correct, then," she continued, "But to think that such a technique would now be deployed for improved senses."

"Heh, well if that's what you want, you can even try to help out with the research if you want." He responded cockily, turning in his chair, hands folded across his chest.

"Is that so? Well, I suppose it would be to your ad—"

"Haibara!" A voice all too familiar to her had sounded through the hall. Edogawa Conan, or rather, the high school detective Kudo Shinichi who had shrunk alongside with her.

He had followed her here? How?

"It seems that your little friend has come to pick you up."

"Your accomplice down there. That's why Edogawa-kun hadn't gotten up here until now." Her voice tightened. He could have been captured by that other man posed as a waiter down there. An employee of this building would only be another employee of _theirs_.

"It seems that the boy was able to escape him."

That idiot. He shouldn't have come here. Running into an organization based building was suicide for him! Running out, she saw his eager form running in this direction, only to stop when he finally saw her. "Haibara—"

"Why are you here? It's useless now! You should leave! It's best this way!"

"Haibara, this place isn't owned by _them_."

"How—!" They had already deployed a tracking device for her. "Just leave right now!" she growled. He was already no longer safe now that he had entered this place.

"Shirogane-san was known to be an independent researcher who had denied Interpol. If it was _them_, they wouldn't have risked creating a project with such an obvious name and location. Also, it's their style to lurk in the shadows, not flamboyantly show themselves."

"Even if that's unprecedented, it doesn't mean that they're uninvolved," she snapped harshly in a whisper.

"Also, if it was _them_ you would have already died in some untraceable death. But right now, you're alive, and after that commotion outside, any death could only be traced back to them."

Louder he said, "They didn't plan on harming either of us, just to keep an eye on us, isn't that right, Shirogane-niichan?" His childish mask was neatly slid on his face, as he beamed at the scientist he brought Haibara back to. As usual, he would flawlessly play the role of a young child in the face of adults whenever they were in a pinch. Their childlike forms only helped with that matter.

"W-Wait," she began, only for him to step on her foot, motioning for her to play her role, or to remain silent.

"Yeah. Leaving R2000 with you is just a precautionary measure."

"Then, we should get going now!" Kudo-kun said with cheerful notes, dragging her out with him as he did.

* * *

"Keiichiro," the blonde haired boy said when his older partner and guardian had entered the room.

"It seems that you found information about her?" It was expected of the young prodigy in his charge to seek out any information on his experiment. They had been unsure of who their target would be. The criteria had only likely suggested that a young woman would be used. Whether or not she would have been impulsive or even suited for battling against those alien creatures would depend on her. To his knowledge, Ryou would definitely tried to obtain data from his brief encounter with her.

"Little, but intruiging."

"Did you manage to ask her about your findings?"

"No. She seemed too paranoid and mistaken for that. It seemed that she believed me to be a part of someone else. But this is crazy, so I won't say I doubted her when she sounded like a lunatic," Ryou folded his arms, leaning back in his chair as he snorted softly.

"The fact that her data matches perfectly with another individual?"

"Amongst other things. For now we should just observe her."

"But it's been a while since you've met an intellectual match to you, Ryou. It seems that this Miyano Shiho-san is quite the enigma." The boy, he had known, was never too social. It was rare for him to take this much of an interest in a person.

But also rare for the target to have been a fellow genius who had been the daughter of deceased scientists. Her mother was a foreigner, while her father a man known as a mad scientist. Their whereabouts were later unknown, but their daughter had been a scientific prodigy who was hired by Touto Pharmaceutical Company before fully reaching adulthood. A girl who should have been eighteen based on her genetic information, but appeared as a child before them.

It would do wonders for Ryou to have a person so similar to him on his side.

The boy raised an eye at that, but Keiichiro only chuckled. "I haven't seen you quite so puzzled before, and to offer someone a position as a fellow researcher, even if that had been a joke."

"Perhaps soon we'll see her again."

* * *

"Are you insane? What were you thinking back there?" She demanded once they left that suspicious building. It was only like the organization to create a project like this Mew Mew Project. And to only allow her to leave monitored.

"It'll be fine Haibara. Besides if it was _them_, they wouldn't have approached you in a place this open."

"Besides," he continued, "don't worry. I promised that I'd protect you, didn't I?"

_That's only because like a fool, you'd prefer to carry all the burden of facing __**them **__by yourself, while releasing others of their concerns about them. Therefore, you would foolishly protect them all by hiding any of your discoveries about them, and rashly risk your life to fence others._

_Just as you did with that girl from the Detective Agency._ That girl—Mouri Ran—whom he loved unconditionally, always risking his life just for the sake of returning to her side. Even as Edogawa Conan, he had chosen to live in her own household, bearing the burden of her suffering from his absence all while living under her nose for the simple sake of keeping her alive.

"But even in that case, should we not dispose of that?" She questioned, pointing at the furry device—R2000—that had been floating beside her for some time. The object was certainly technologically advanced, capable of remotely fly nearby with minimal noise despite the engine it must have. It seemed to purr at her attention. Perhaps to release some kind of exhaust used to maintain its engine?

"Nah, it'll be fine. The Professor would be interested in it, though."

Of course. Considering the Professor's love for inventions, it would only be natural for him to tackle the device, trying to discover how it had been created. But on that thought…

…The Professor! If Kudo-kun's assumptions were incorrect, she would be leading _them_ straight to him…

She couldn't possibly allow _them_ to get their hands on the man who had saved her, and kindly housed her, giving her the life of Haibara Ai, when she was a creature that should have simply been rejected.

Violently, she turned, preparing to run back, escaping his grasp. "Wait Haiba—"

_You can't follow me, Kudo-kun. This is something that I must do alone._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own or hold the rights to Detective Conan and Tokyo Mew Mew.


End file.
